fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
South Park Four
, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski]] The South Park Four, '''also known as Team South Park is a Fiction Wrestling stable consisting of, as the name implies, the four main characters from the famous adult animation sitcom South Park. They have gained noteriety for their edgy attitudes and profanity-laden promos. They currently compete in CWF, CWA and XCW. They have also competed in UCA and UCW. Cartman also competes solo in WWT. Background *'Formation '- 1992 *'Companies '- (Currently) XCW, CWF (Formerly) UCA, UCW, CWA *'Leader '- Stan Marsh *'Members '- Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick *'Allies '- *'Rivals '- The Eds, Mario Bros, Knighthood of Assassins *'Status '- Active History '''Universal Character Association 'Debut' 'Ultimate Cartoon Wrestling' 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' "Year of South Park" (2009-2010) Starting in May 2009, the South Park Four started to gain almost each and every championship in CWA one by one. It started with Kenny winning the Aerial Assault Championship from Daniel LaRusso in an Ultimate X match at Apocalypse, also involving Edd, Deathstroke, Alex Mercer, and Heishiro Mitsurugi. At the same event, Kyle and Stan captured the Combine Championship from Bam Margera and Ryan Dunn in a Triple Threat Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match which also involved Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. 6 weeks later on an edition of Evolution, Stan won the Global Championship from Ash Ketchem after intereference from the rest of the South Park Four, resulting in Stan becoming a dual champion. Two months later, Eric cashed in the Money In The Bank briefcase on Zuko at SummerBlast, the latter having just gone through the Elimination Chamber to win the title. With the exception of the Combat Championship, the South Park Four held every title in CWA. Momentarily, however, this would not last long as Zuko would go on to defeat Eric the next month at Rage In The Cage inside Hell in a Cell to regain the CWA Championship, the match also involving Monkey D. Luffy, and Stan and Kyle would lose the Combine Championships back to Ryan and Dunn just eight days after they won them, making them the shortest-reigning Combine Champions. The duo was, however, able to regain the championships the night after Rage in the Cage after assaulting Bam and Dunn before their intended title match, taking advantage of their injuries from the previous night. Eric would also go on the win back the CWA Championship from Zuko in a Last Chance match at Final Frontier. 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' 'Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling' 'Debut & initial success (April, Year 1 - )' Soon after XCW's Doomsday ''pay-per-view, the interim commisioner Jon Arbuckle announced that he had signed the South Park Four to XCW. For every show afterward for a month, vingettes aired heralding the Four's arrival. On April, week 1, the Four made their XCW debuts, with Kenny and Cartman beating Scorpion and Sub-Zero and Stan and Kyle beating Ren and Stimpy in seperate matches. In Wrestling Double Team Finishers Double Team Signatures Entrance themes *"South Park Theme" by Primus - CWF and UCA *"'What Would Brian Boitano Do?" by DVDA - XCW Championships and Accomplishments '''UCA 'UCW' *UCW Championship (5-times; 2 with Cartman, 2 with Kenny, 1 with Stan 'CWA' *CWA Championship (2-Times with Eric Cartman) *CWA Combine Championship (6-Times; 3 with Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski; 2 with Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman; 1 with Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski; longest reigning in Stan and Kyle's second reign; enacted "South Park Rule," allowing anyone in stable to defend them, but title reigns are recognized by the duo that won them) *CWA Aerial Assault Championship (3-Times with Kenny McCormick) *CWA Global Championship (2-Times; 1 with Stan Marsh, 1 with Kyle Broflovski) *CWA Combat Championship (1-Time with Eric Cartman) 'CWF' 'XCW' *XCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Stan and Cartman *XCW Hardcore Championship (6 times) - Kenny 'Fiction Wrestling Awards' *Tag Team Match of the Year (2014) - vs. D-Generation Ed vs. the Mario Bros. in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the XCW Tag Team Championship at ''XCW Heatwave'' Trivia Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables Category:Tag Teams